Back pain is a common and debilitating ailment. Traction is an alternative to surgery, drug therapy, and chiropractic manipulation for treatment of back pain. Some mechanisms for traction therapy require permanent installation in a building or a large, sturdy framework. Such mechanisms may be costly, not portable, and/or not suitable for home use.